A conventional fairlead for a crane is employed to guide a steel cable to be rolled on a rolling cylinder of the crane. However, when any related part of the fairlead is broken, the fairlead has to be replaced, thus causing high replacement cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.